


Life After Camp Half Blood

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Life after Camp Half-Blood is great; Baekhyun has got a nice job, a fish, a nice house (okay its not nice, but its not that bad….really…kinda). Everything is going great, except whenever he sees the cute accountant, all the lights flicker and explode…and the cute accountant might be catching on…





	Life After Camp Half Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a really long time ago for a fest that I don't remember the name of, that basically dropped off the face of the earth and never responded to any of my DMs/emails. BUT - I decided to finally post this here as I would hope the prompter would see it somehow? I loved your prompt and I'm sorry I couldn't do it more justice. I may add to this if I have time later on.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

When he opened the door to his car that morning, he wasn’t expecting the battery to be dead. And he certainly wasn’t expecting to blow the engine up when he tried fixing up.

Baekhyun cursed lightly under his breath as he called for a ride from an old friend, hoping that he answered his phone calls and didn’t ignore him. The two had been friends for years since they were young – having first met while running away from a pair of Catoblepas* that had gotten riled up when Baekhyun had accidently ignited a fire near their den with his abilities. Though he didn’t control fire – not like some of the sons or daughters of Hephaestus did, he was a son of Zeus and his abilities including summoning lightning at the most inopportune times.

“What did you do now?” his friend answered the phone, a chuckle sounding from him as he asked the question. But Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and sighed, glaring at nothing as he replied.

“I blew up the engine of my car. Battery ran low and I tried to, uh…fix it.” he coughed, trying to hide the awkwardness of the situation. He was just glad that his friend had answered the phone. Minseok wasn’t always by his phone, usually working out or at his job. The two had been friends for a while, but Baekhyun knew that Minseok didn’t especially like technology. Not very many demigods did, and Baek was one of the only kids of the Big Three that actually used a phone. Probably wasn’t the smartest idea, not when monsters kept tracking him down, even though it’d been years since he left Camp Half-Blood, well into his adult years by now, with his own house and car.

Both of which were functional at best, dilapidated at worst.

Either way, Baekhyun found some way to survive on his worse-for-wear material items, finding at least solace in the fact that he had somewhere to live and sleep. Besides that, the Mist protected his home against monsters, which was more than helpful.

“So are you going to come pick me up? I’m gonna be late for work, Minnie.” Baekhyun waited while his friend thought on that, and perhaps he shouldn’t have used the nickname he did, especially not when Minseok hated the nickname when he was in a bad mood.

But he was in a relatively good mood today, because he said he would be there in a few minutes, and just for Baekhyun to wait there patiently before he arrived…

When he did get there, the son of Khione* beeped his horn at Baek from the other side of the road, probably waking some of Baekhyun’s less than pleasant neighbors. He ran over to the car before said neighbors could say a word in reproach, something like it was too early for him to be so loud in the morning. He had already almost blown up his car, but he was just thankful to the Mist, that it had masked some of the noise and mess afterward.

“Thanks for this,” Baekhyun said, getting into the vehicle and watching as they drove off down the road. His job wasn’t that far away, and however boring the office job was, he liked stability, liked having a sense of normalcy after years of being chased and nearly killed.

Growing up a demigod was not the easiest thing in the world, and neither was making it to adulthood, still occasionally chased by monsters and gods alike.

Minseok shook his head, side eyeing Baekhyun before saying, “You owe me for this one.” And Baekhyun couldn’t even disagree. He knew that he owed Minseok – several times over, in fact. But he didn’t say anything as the two continued to drive, not until they made it to his office and Minseok pulled right out front, parking the car for an immeasurable minute before saying, “Let me know when you get out and I’ll come get you. I’ll send someone to look at your car too. Though, I can’t promise she won’t also blow your car up trying to fix it. Daughters of Hephaestus are just as volatile with electronics as you are.”

At that, Baekhyun shook his head but grinned, exiting the car and thanking Minseok yet again for the ride – as well as for finding someone to potentially fix his car. His friend waved a hand in dismissal, watching Baekhyun walk up the steps into his building before Minseok disappeared, pulling away from the curb and leaving.

When inside, he passed by the accounting office only to see that it was empty at the moment. The girl that was usually posted there in the mornings must be doing something, he thought. That made him frown a little, especially when she was so cute, the way she pouted her lips out when she was deep in thought, or the way she ran her hands through her hair slowly, and then stuck her tongue out to run it over her sweet pink lips for a second or two, sometimes even forgetting it was there and letting the small tip of her tongue peek out in the corner.

Baekhyun’s blood boiled at the thought of such things, not wanting to think of the last time he had gotten distracted by her, whose office was right across the hall from his and had nearly blown the electricity in the entire office.

Sometimes he wondered if she was catching onto him, especially as the last few times she had caught his eyes right as the power had flickered on and off. It wouldn’t be the first time a mortal had found out who he was, or found out that demigods were real, but Baekhyun had gotten into the habit of trying to keep his secrets to himself. Especially when such things only got others into trouble. He had learned that full well at Camp Half-Blood, and he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened the last time.

It was about an hour into his shift when she came running into the office, apologizing for being late as she passed by him as if she owed him any explanation at all. Her hair was messy, going every which way, and her shirt was half hanging off her shoulder, revealing a patterned bra that he was trying hard not to look at. But even as he tried doing that, the lights flickered and he cursed, looking away from her, trying to act cool.

Baekhyun looked back after a minute to find that she was staring at him curiously, and when she raised an eyebrow in his direction, a question settling in her dark brown eyes, the licks flickered once more and then blew out entirely.

“Damn it!” someone yelled from the other room, all of the computers shutting off with the electricity. Baekhyun was kind of glad that he hadn’t started any work yet, but when his eyes met her’s again, he knew that she knew something was up with him.

Without a word, she came closer to him and took his hand, towering over him and dragging him off into another room.

She ended up pushing him against the door in the empty copy room, hands curving over his shoulders and pink cheeks blooming – Baek wasn’t sure if it was because she had just run to the office, or if it was because she was nervous to be alone in a room with him.

“Sehee, what are you doing?” he asked, blood racing in his veins even as he said her name aloud, letting it slip from his tongue.

She backed away from him then, eyes going a little wide in the dark, even as the emergency lights had come on and illuminated the room they were now in. There were people outside wondering how to get the lights back on completely, some people restarting their computers and trying to see if they could get their data back, to see if it had auto-saved, or was lost completely. Baekhyun heard some people complaining about hours of work lost and he felt guilty for being the cause of it all.

All because he couldn’t keep his calm when looking at a pretty girl.

“Tell me that you didn’t just cause that power outage, Baekhyun.” She said, her voice a muted whisper. She looked scared almost, but also very interested. He wasn’t sure how to take that.

“I…” but he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what he could say to get himself out of this one. It looked like she already knew the truth, so what was the point in lying about it? He sighed, fingers going to pinch the bridge of his nose before he exhaled lightly and replied, “If I said it was a mistake, would you believe me?”

Sehee’s eyes widened, blowing apart as she stared at him, not saying anything before she was crushing herself to him, crushing her lips to his and kissing him.

Baekhyun was so taken aback that he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know where to place his hands, didn’t know how to react at all. But the spark in his veins seemed to, and now even the emergency lights shut off, exploding as his body lost control, blowing up the emergency lights and making everything around them descend into darkness.

It was a little too late to try to kiss her back, but when she pulled away from him, eyes wide in the darkness and barely visible, Baekhyun knew that she was smiling.

“Sorry.” She murmured, laughing freely before continuing, “I just wanted to see what would happen if I kissed you. Since it gets such a reaction when I just look at you.” And Baekhyun could have cursed, could have sworn and yelled at her for trying something so dangerous, especially with her life involved, but he also had to confess that he liked the feeling of her lips on his and he liked the way her lean, yet tall body had curved against his, face bending down toward him.

Sehee was taller than Baekhyun was, by at least several inches. But Baekhyun always seemed to fall for those taller than him. It had happened with Yifan, and then later with Chan. Both of whom had been put in danger because of who his godly parent was – just because he was a son of the Big Three.

Baekhyun didn’t want that to happen again, so he pushed away from her, eyes wide as he tried to come up with the right words.

“You can’t tell anyone about this. You have to keep it a secret.” But Sehee just shook her head.

“No, you have to explain to me how you can do this, and why.” And then she had moved so her back was against the door now, which made him move to the side, wondering what the hell she was trying to do. “I’m not moving until you tell me what’s going on.”

Stubborn. Baekhyun had never known how stubborn she really was.

But he told her anyway, hoping that he didn’t regret this choice and that it didn’t get her into trouble later. He hoped that once he told her, she let it go and didn’t harp on it, always wanting to see his abilities – those of which he seemed to lose control of in her presence.

The two remained quiet for quite a while, and Baekhyun just lets her digest his words, let them sink in and let her realize what this meant. The world was different than she knew it, and she would either deny it or accept it. Either way, it would cause problems, and he would need to deal with them. He had known that from the very beginning.

“Okay.” Was all she replied, nodding her head quietly before Baekhyun’s eyes bugged out a little.

“Okay? That’s it? Don't you have other questions? You don’t wonder why it all happened, or how?” but even as he said the words, he could tell that she was indifferent to it, however interested originally. She seemed to find it normal now and he couldn’t understand why. Maybe this was her coping mechanism, pretending as if it didn’t bother her.

Sehee shrugged again, “It makes sense. I mean, there were a few people I used to know that could do things like you could. They appeared out of nowhere, or they were gone for unexplainable periods of time. It makes sense that the reason was because of monsters or that they had powers like you do.” She looked at him and a small quirk of a smile formed on her small pink lips, “I believe you. And I won’t tell anyone.”

But Baekhyun still couldn’t believe it and he just shook his head, “You’re being unnaturally calm about all of this.”

At that she laughed briefly, “We don’t all blow the electricity fuse when we’re flustered, Baekhyun.” And then, out of nowhere, she leaned in towards him from where she had been resting against the door and pecked a kiss onto his lips, leaning into him and capturing his lips with hers. It was simple and done within a moment or two.

Baekhyun’s senses erupted again but this time it was to turn the lights back on, his senses turning every light back on in the building and almost blinding him as the two had just been in the dark. The emergency lights flickered, and then the actual fluorescent lights came back on, blinking before Sehee pulled away from him and looked up at the lights with a small grin on her face.

“I thought you were going to blow up the whole building if I did that.” She said, excitement sounding in her voice, “I’m glad that wasn’t the case.”

Baekhyun just shook his head and pulled her close to him, molding his lips to hers once more as he said, “Oh, shut up.” And lost himself in her sweet, soft lips. He didn’t care what it meant, he just wanted to kiss her…

No one really understood why the power shut off, and the two of them promised to keep it a secret, as well as his demigod abilities. But whenever they found themselves hidden in the copy room, Baekhyun sometimes lost control and the lights would flicker, making Sehee giggle and run a smooth hand down Baekhyun’s cheek, smiling softly as her eyes turned up and her smile spread beautifully across her face. She would laugh, giggling until she couldn’t stop and then she would kiss him again, just daring him to lose control.

Baekhyun had never been so tested before to control his abilities, but he liked it. And he prayed that his father didn’t mind that he was slowly falling in love with a mortal girl.

Zeus wasn’t exactly one to judge, anyway.

 

 

 

Index:

_Catoblepas: a creature with a body of a buffalo and the head of a wild boar. Has scales on its back that protect the beast, the head is always pointing downwards. Stare or breath can turn people into stone, or kill them._

_Khione: goddess of snow, daughter of the god Boreas (god of the North Wind)_


End file.
